


Keep your 'lectric eye on me, babe

by skamsnake



Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: After the Halloween Party, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Prompt Fic, Smut, filler scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: Later that night, at the beach house...
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Keep your 'lectric eye on me, babe

**Author's Note:**

> A lil Sobbe drabble I wrote for the prompt 'First time mutual masturbation'
> 
> Title is from Bowie's 'Moonage Daydream'

***

Robbe is lying in his top bunk bed, wide awake. Everyone else is sleeping, still in their halloween attire and smudged make-up. He’s trying to sleep too, but he can’t for the _life_ of him get tonight’s image of Sander out of his head. 

The way Sander had caught him staring while kissing Brit on the dancefloor, the way he had locked eyes with Robbe and held his gaze, as if he too was imagining he was kissing Robbe instead. 

Now Sander is lying in the bottom bunk across the room, still in his white dress shirt with fake blood-stains and it’s too dark for Robbe to see his face, but he can’t help but watch the moonlight play in Sander’s ice blonde hair, graze the edge of his jaw.

Robbe licks his lips and catches himself imagining he’s the one lying next to Sander, that it’s _Sander’s_ hand and not his own that is now resting on Robbe’s hip, _his_ fingertips brushing gently over Robbe’s skin and down his front. That it’s Sander’s big hand palming him through the soft fabric of his boxers. 

Closing his eyes, he imagines Sander’s fingers teasing at the waistband, pulling it slightly, ever so slowly sneaking inside. Robbe squirms a bit and bites his bottom lip, thinking about Sander’s warm breath on his neck, his soft lips at his ear, whispering quietly how he’s been wanting to touch him like this all week.

Robbe lets out a quiet moan when he feels Sander’s hand warm and firm around him, and he peeks an eye open, wanting to get just _one_ more glimpse of that blonde mane, the one he’s been dying to bury his hands in, his nose in, all week. 

Robbe freezes in shock when he realizes Sander is gone, eyes frantically searching the bottom bunk where he was just a moment ago and that’s when he hears it. A low groan, a growl almost, and lifts his gaze towards the sound, coming from the window right next to the bed. 

And right there, in the windowsill, is Sander. 

Sitting quietly, majestically, like a cat in the night. The outline of his shoulders and the dress shirt, buttoned down and open, exposing his naked chest. His naked _everything_. The slow, but unmistakable, movement of his hand illuminated by the pale moon outside. His eyes, glinting in the dark when they meet his gaze, as if waiting for Robbe to finally find them.

Robbe can’t move. He feels his heart pounding in his chest, his blood rushing in his ears, every nerve ending in his body lighting up, vibrating with the sight of Sander sitting there, staring right back at him, so shameless and confident, like he’s challenging Robbe to look away.

But he can’t. He can't take his eyes off of him, he _won’t_. Not when he’s finally feeling _something_ , a real desire for _someone_ , for the first time really in his life. 

So he stays there watching, staring, as Sander brings his free hand up to his mouth, slack and slightly agape, fingertips tracing along his plump wet lips, and Robbe’s breath catches when Sander bites down on his finger, gently and just for a moment, sucking it lightly as if to tease him and Robbe’s hips buck up into his own hand, as if by their own will.

Sander smirks, like he’s reading Robbe like an open book, seemingly satisfied with its effect, and his fingers continue their path down his chin and chest and down to his nipple, squeezing it gently. Robbe feels his mouth water at the sight, imagining it’s his own tongue there, tasting, teasing, his own teeth grazing along Sander’s sensitive skin, the small bud tightening at the touch.

‘Sander’ he mouths silently because he can’t help himself, his own free hand now roaming his chest too, his flushed skin and sensitive nipples, finding its way up to rest around his neck for a moment.

_Oh how I wish you could hold me._

Robbe swallows hard and lets his gaze wander down the path of Sander’s fingers, further down, to join where his other hand is already occupied, his hard cock thick and heavy in his palm and Robbe feels precum bead at the tip of his dick, suddenly acutely aware of how hard he is himself. 

He thumbs over the wetness, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body, and starts moving his hand again, matching the pace of Sander’s strokes. For a brief moment considering how dangerous this actually is, how easily they could get caught, wondering if he would even be able to stop himself if they were. 

Because it feels so good. This moment. So perfect, that he doesn’t want to let it go. So free and real that he knows in his heart, he won’t waste another moment, another _minute_ , if he gets Sander alone again, tomorrow or any day, won’t waste another chance to touch him, to kiss him, to tell him everything. Be free and real _with_ him.

‘Fuck, you’re so hot’ Sander breathes out, bringing Robbe back from the future to the present moment, watching as Sander bites his bottom lip and tilts his head back against the glass, a small frown forming across his face as he speeds up the pace and Robbe does too, working himself in quick strokes to match, feeling his orgasm approaching with the speed of light but forcing his eyes open to not miss a single second of Sander like this, wrecked and wanton and beautiful. And somehow already Robbe's, as he releases, thick ropes of cum painting his chest and hand and it’s enough to send Robbe right to the brink, his entire body tensing too and his eyes squeezed shut as he’s catapulted over the edge, his orgasm breaks over him and cascades through his body in waves with such force he can barely hold back the sounds threatening to spill from his mouth as tries to contain the ripples of his orgasm still throbbing inside him.

When Robbe dares to open his eyes again, sleepy and spent and a little shy, he finds the window sill, moonlit and empty. He frowns, gaze flickering frantically from the window to the bottom bunk where he finds Sander, sleeping on his side, the pale light playing in his icy hair and for a moment Robbe wonders if his brain made it all up. 

Then, Sander smiles. And with his eyes still closed, he whispers.

‘Goodnight, Robin.’

***

**Author's Note:**

> I'm skamsnake on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
